L'arnaqueur et sa belle plume
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Tous les sorciers et sorcières – que ce soit les petits, les grands, les gros, les maigres et peut-être même les morts - tous s'étaient demandés ceci : Pourquoi donc et grâce à quel miracle, Gilderoy Lockhart, ancien arnaqueur amnésique, était-il devenu journaliste pour Sorcière Hebdo ?


**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** L'arnaqueur et sa plume

 ** _Résumé :_** Tous les sorciers et sorcières – que ce soit les petits, les grands, les gros, les maigres et peut-être même les morts - tous s'étaient demandés ceci : Pourquoi donc et grâce à quel miracle, Gilderoy Lockhart, ancien arnaqueur amnésique, était-il devenu journaliste pour Sorcière Hebdo ?

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit 4 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

* * *

 ** _Le défi..._**

* * *

Situation (Sur qui / sur quoi) : ****Dumbledore / Victoire (lors de la guerre)****

Point de vue / Par Qui / Journal : ****Subjectif / Gilderoy Lockart / Sorcière Hebdo****

Genre d'Article : ****Interview****

Nombre de mots : ****environ 125 mots (seulement pour l'article)****

A rendre pour : ****8 jours****

* * *

-oOo-

Tous les sorciers et sorcières – que ce soit les petits, les grands, les gros, les maigres et peut-être même les morts - tous s'étaient demandés ceci : Pourquoi donc et grâce à quel miracle, Gilderoy Lockhart, ancien arnaqueur amnésique, était-il devenu journaliste pour Sorcière Hebdo ?

La réponse était venue quelque temps plus tard dans un article écrit par M. Mellemani, un grand rédacteur du journal. Demon Mellemani ne se souciait aucunement du passé, seul lui importait le présent. Et dans le présent de Lockhart, il ne voyait que son sourire – cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur – et sa plume. Après tout, il était peut-être l'un des plus grands spéculateurs de ce pays, mais il avait un magnifique style d'écriture.

De ce fait, après dix mois passés à convaincre son directeur de presse d'embaucher ce... sorcier, Mellemani avait finalement réussi... Le magicien avait une période d'essai de cinq ans.

Et, en ce jour du 2 décembre 2001, Demon confia à Beau Sourire – Alias Gilderoy Lockhart - son premier travail, en espérant qu'il soit meilleur que George Duroy dans ses débuts – Bel Ami de Guy de Maupassant - sinon, les coups de baguette seraient pour lui.

Avec un soupir, Mellemani envoya une missive – la mission - à Lockhart, priant Salazar Serpentard pour que Beau Sourire ne fasse pas une bêtise... Ou ne se fasse pas tuer par un coup de fourche.

-oOo-

L'ancien écrivain se promenait au chemin de traverse, réfléchissant à la lettre qu'il avait reçue. Il devait interviewer Harry Potter à propos du rôle de Dumbledore dans la victoire de la lumière sur les ténèbres.

De ce fait, de nombreux problèmes apparaissaient : Comment approcher Harry Potter sans se faire mordre par son clébard roux – Ronald Weasley – et sans partir en fumée à cause de la dragonne – Hermione Granger ? Et si, par miracle, l'homme réussissait à être à moins d'un mètre du survivant... Comment faire pour avoir des réponses du célèbre auror ?

Et là, comme par magie – merci Merlin – apparut le trio d'or avec leurs enfants et Ginny Weasley, la femme de Potter. Déterminé comme jamais, le journaliste avança à grandes enjambées vers son ancien élève. Lorsque celui-ci le vit, son sourire se fana. Il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami, le rouquin, qui dirigea son regard sur lui.

Bizarrement, Lockhart avait un très mauvais pressentiment...

-oOo-

Pendant le reste de la journée, le sorcier essaya de poursuivre l'élu avec un carnet et une plume à papote dans chaque boutique, dans chaque rayon... Cependant, la malchance était après lui.

Le premier magasin était celui de Quidditch. Évidemment, venant de Potter ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant.

Par contre, lorsque Lockhart passa par une fenêtre – 100 galions la réparation - du magasin avec un balai entre les jambes, pour ensuite atterrir dans une poubelle en face, tout en cassant par la même occasion, l'onéreux balai, ça, c'était très étonnant... Et douloureux.

La suite ne fut pas mieux... Surtout dans le magasin de George Weasley, où, bizarrement, les farces semblaient être attirées par lui. Certainement son charme légendaire... Ou un sortilège particulièrement collant et dérangeant.

-oOo-

Beau Sourire rentra chez lui avec les cheveux verts comme le blason de Salazar Serpentard, la peau rouge comme les Gryffondors, les yeux jaunes comme les Poufsouffles, les vêtements bleus comme les Serdaigles... Ses mains étaient devenues palmées et ses pieds avaient légèrement... grandi.

C'est après toutes ses péripéties et complètement épuisé que Lockhart s'assit à son bureau pour faire l'article. Il devait le rendre dans une semaine... Et il n'aurait certainement pas d'autre occasion de voir Harry Potter.

Le journaliste sortit son carnet dont la moitié était déjà remplie par la plume à papote retranscrivant les paroles de cette magnifique journée. Avec un petit sourire crispé, le sorcier commença à lire les écrits, accompagnant sa lecture de grimaces, et laissant couler des larmes de désespoir...

-oOo-

 _«Lockhart n'était pas censé être amnésique ?» (Ronald Weasley)_

 _«Je suis sûr que c'est Snape qui a trouvé un moyen de me faire chier avant de mourir» (Harry Potter)_

 _..._

 _« Maman, c'est le monsieur Beau Sourire ! Tu crois que je peux avoir un autographe?» (Inconnue)_

 _«Non ma chérie... Et fais-moi plaisir, intéresse toi aux études plutôt qu'aux arnaqueurs.» (Inconnue 2)_

 _..._

 _«Tu as vu, Lockhart est passé par la fenêtre !» (Inconnu 3)_

 _«Quoi ? Il est passé par la fenêtre... Bon d'accord, ce type est «légèrement» idiot mais je ne pensais pas que le vendeur irait jusque là...» (Inconnue 4)_

 _«C'est pas le vendeur... C'est le balai qui se rebelle.» (Inconnu 3)_

 _«Compréhensible.» (Inconnue 4)_

-oOo-

Le magicien, après quelques verres, jeta son carnet et sa foutue plume à papote dans le feu, créant une petite explosion de magie. Se tapant une dizaine de fois la tête contre le bois de son secrétaire, le blond décida de faire comme autrefois. Mensonges et inventions ; son talent de toujours.

-oOo-

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, merci de m'accorder un peu de votre temps.

\- Gilderoy, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Moi de même. Je voulais vous parler d'Albus Dumbledore, et de ses actions dans la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Voldemort.

\- Oui... Commençons par le début. Parlez-nous de lui. Comment était-il ?

\- C'était un homme extraordinaire, un combattant, un dirigeant. Je n'aurai pas pu gagner cette guerre sans lui... D'ailleurs, je tenais à vous remercier Gilderoy pour nous avoir aidé pendant la dernière bataille.

\- Et je le referais si je le devais. Enfin, revenons à nos chaudrons. Parlez-nous des actions d'Albus Dumbledore ? Qu'a-t-il fait pendant toutes ces années ?

\- Il m'a tout appris, que ce soit sur la magie ou la vie. Il s'est sacrifié sans aucune hésitation pour nous sauver.

\- Et nous l'en remercions.

-oOo-

Heureux de son «travail», Gilderoy envoya son interview au journal, pressé de voir son premier article publié. Enfin tranquille, le blond alla se coucher, oubliant ses transformations physiques.

-oOo-

Une semaine après la publication de l'article, Lockhart reçut un magnifique parchemin annonçant qu'il était convoqué à un procès pour diffamation. Apparemment, Harry Potter n'était pas particulièrement ravi. Et dans une interview – une vraie cette fois-ci -, le survivant annonça :

« Les propos de Gilderoy Lockhart n'étaient pas faux - à part pour son rôle dans la victoire -. C'était seulement par principe. Je possède, comme tout le monde, une voix. Ma voix. Et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce qu'on profite de ma parole et de mes mots.»

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
